


HP_Halloween Drabbles

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Collected submissions of my entries for the annual HP_Halloween double-drabble exchange on LiveJournal





	1. Being Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift For: fbo66  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny and the kids  
> Rating: G  
>   
> I really couldn’t get anything rolling until the kids got involved. Lily demanded Harry’s costume. Hope you like it! :)

The old lady looked fondly at the black haired boy on her stoop. “Oh my! Harry Potter. Your eyes are wonderful, and that scar is perfect. Your costume is superb.”

Dumping a handful of Chocolate Frogs into the boy’s bag, she smiled to herself as he skipped off, laughing.

* * *

“I don’t get it, Mum, why does Dad love doing this so much?”

Ginny looked down at her oldest. “We’ve talked about your father’s childhood.”

“Yeah, not much fun,” answered her second son.

“Well, he never really understood why Halloween was supposed to be fun. Then in Hogwarts, invariably something bad would happen on Halloween. It wasn’t until after we started living together that he found out what the fun of the holiday was.”

“But why a De-aging Potion instead of a costume?”

“It’s the one time of the year he’s not ‘father’ or ‘husband’ or ‘friend.’ He can be the boy hero he never was.”

Lily laughed as the boy-father came running by, upending a full pail of candy on his way.

“I like him being Harry Potter!” she yelled, stuffing the candy into her own bag and then squealing as she raced off after him.


	2. You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those true to you never abandon you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: lovedlea  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
> Rating: PG-13  
>   
> For various reasons, this ended up more dark than explicit, but I hope it’s still smutty enough for you. Happy Halloween, lovedlea!

Harry stared at the full moon above him, bright in the clear, black, evening sky, the stars tearing through the inky canopy. Such a perfect metaphor for his life. Dark. Pierced throughout with the pain of all those dead because of him, or worse, those friends who turned on him, betrayed him.

But there was one bright spot, a perfect light that lit everything in his world; the one who would never abandon him. And at that moment, she slipped in quietly behind him, scraping her nails over his neck.

“Stop brooding, Harry.”

“But I’m good at it.”

“You are,” she responding, sliding around him and dropping into his lap, facing him. “But I prefer we enjoy the evening.”

Her flaming hair framed her pale, freckled face as she leaned in to lick his lips. Never able to remain upset around Ginny for long, he gave in and pulled her dress over her head, giving his hands plenty of surface to play over, followed by his mouth, and his tongue.

He flipped her backwards onto the grass and leaned over her while the moon reflected off her skin. She undid his belt.

“You’re right,” he breathed. “Revenge later, you now.”


	3. The Perfect Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people need help finding costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: jean_doe_27  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny/Luna  
> Rating: PG

“I don’t know, Luna, what should I do?”

“Hmm?”

Her blue eyes looked at him from behind a green-scaled mask, set upon a purple dress with flickering orange stars.

“What should I do? I just... I could never get into this whole thing, not after everything I was put through at... their house. But it means so much to her.”

A pale hand extended from a orange ruffled sleeve and brushed back his hair, exposing his scar.

“So many little children are painting this on tonight, and here you are with one of your own.”

She turned away a moment, and a tin was in her hands when she faced him again. A beige bit of stuff was on her fingertips, and she then smeared it onto his forehead.

“There you go.”

The door opened and Ginny came in, exasperated as she saw her boyfriend.

“Harry! Wha...” she started, and then stopped, her eyes tracking up his face as he turned to meet her.

“He’s a wizard, you know,” offered Luna, helpfully.

Ginny smiled. “An absolutely perfect costume,” she said.

The red-headed fairy princess kissed her lovers, wizard and... something, and out the door they went to celebrate the eve.


	4. Clever Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spell work and costumes are not just for children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: kellychambliss  
> Pairing: Minerva/Poppy  
> Rating: R  
>   
> A bit of a stretch for me, but surprisingly fun. I hope you enjoy it.

The school did its best to occupy the students during Halloween. The feast in the Great Hall kept the students busy for hours. And any wayward trouble makers were usually wrangled by the ghosts to one or another of their own macabre celebrations.

Occasionally, however, some excitable young students made their way into the faculty living areas. Usually, only the prefects knew how to safely navigate into those corridors, but, as students demonstrated often, they could be very crafty... or lucky.

Which was why Minerva currently found herself offering some sweets she kept around her quarters to some very cleverly dressed students. The fairy princess sparkled – some clever spell work there – though the similarly charmed vampire was a bit disturbing. And there was little doubt the Weasley twins contributed to the fire-breathing gerbil.

Once the cadre of trick-or-treaters toted their haul away, she turned back to the room and asked, “Are you going to greet them when they reach the hospital?”

“Are you going to undo this spell work?”

Minerva licked her lips and leered at the large, quite noticeable bit of transfiguration between the mediwitch’s legs. “I think not.”

“Well, there’s your answer. Now, get over here.”


	5. Yearly Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny have a yearly checkup for Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: writcraft  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Tonks  
> Rating: PG  
>   
> writcraft, I took your ‘cemetery’ prompt and tried for a hint of angst. I do hope you enjoy it.

“Ready, Harry?” asked Ginny, laying out Harry’s invisibility cloak.

Kneeling just at the edge and facing the grave stone, he traced the name. Then he turned a small stone and placed it on the marker, casting a spell with a distinctive wand.

He hesitated using the items, especially the stone, but several years ago, the stone called him from where it was lost, and he knew he had to do this. He and Ginny had done it every Halloween since.

A ghostly blue appeared over the center of the cloak, quickly solidified, and fell the short distance with a _thud_.

“Graceful as the dead?” asked Harry, while his wife simultaneously commented, “You’re a ghost, Tonks. How can you be that much of a klutz?”

The visitor looked up, red cheeks clashing with pink hair, and grinned. It lasted only a moment.

“How is he?” she asked.

“He’s great,” said Harry. “Reading already.”

“And pestering your mum for a broom,” said Ginny.

“I want to see him,” said Tonks, eyes wet.

“That’s not how it works. You know that. Master of Death and his immediate family only.”

“I know,” she sniffed, and then took a deep breath. “So, catch me up.”


	6. Costume Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry left his costume in the other room. Exactly how much trouble could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: the Community  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny/Tonks  
> Rating: PG-13/R-ish  
>   
> I hope you enjoy it.

“I still say that’s cheating,” Harry said.

“I still want to know how you can tell the difference,” she replied.

Just then, his wife walked into the house. She spotted his girlfriend, then slowly looked at him, pants and no shirt (he had come looking for his costume,) and then back again.

“Kinky,” she said. “Two of me and a barely dressed husband. This has wonderful possibilities.”

“Really? You’re going to encourage her?” asked Harry.

“Unlike _some_ people in this house, I accept that fact that I’m a celebrity and people want to look like me.” She walked over to Harry and gave him a loving kiss. “Hello, dear.”

She then walked to her doppleganger and gave her an identical kiss. “Is that my strawberry balm?”

“I wanted it to be authentic.”

Ginny looked down and pulled at Tonks’ skirt. “You’ve been away. I’m currently a Snitch, not a lightning bolt.”

She let the skirt snap back into place, pecked her girlfriend on the cheek, and headed towards the bedroom.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. “How....”

Harry tapped his glasses, grabbed his costume from the sofa, and followed his wife to the bedroom, likewise pecking Tonks on the cheek in passing.


	7. Tricks and Treats (I, II, and III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has always loved trick-or-treating at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: _hannelore  
> Characters: Luna, Neville, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall  
> Rating: G  
>   
> _hannelore, this idea came to me from your prompts, and I couldn’t figure out when it should happen. I tried it several ways, and what developed was a sort of triptych.

Neville was rounding the corner of the hallway with Harry, both returning from finishing their homework in the library, just in time to see Luna Lovegood hold out a bucket to a blank stretch of wall.

“Trick or treat!” she cried out happily.

“Um... Luna?” asked Neville.

The blonde turned her head and noticed the two boys standing there. “Hi!” she chirped at them.

“What are you doing?” Neville asked.

“Trick-or-treating,” she responded.

“It’s... I... wha?” stuttered Neville. He looked to Harry, but his friend just shrugged. “It’s a wall.”

“It would be a trick,” she explained, turning back to the wall. “A trick and a treat. Wouldn’t that be neat?”

Two caramels popped out of the stonework and into Luna’s candy pail. He turned to Harry, wanting to check if he was seeing things, only to catch his friend palming his wand.

“Yay!” cheered Luna. “This castle has ever so many tricks to treat students with.”

She skipped off down the hall, and Neville saw Professor Dumbledore watching them bemusedly.

“Headmaster,” greeted Luna.

“Miss Lovegood,” he responded.

Luna turned to the wall with her pail, crying "Trick or treat!" and the headmaster surreptitiously pulled out his wand...

* * *

“Oh for the love of...” Professor McGonagall came around the corner to find one of her students standing eagerly, offering a very large bucket to the wall. “Miss Lovegood, what are you doing?”

“Luna!” came a shout from the opposite direction. “You said you’d wait up for.... Oh, hello, Professor.”

“Mr. Longbottom,” she responded. “What are you doing?”

“We’re, uh, you see...” he started rather ineloquently.

“We’re trick-or-treating,” Luna explained. “One year, I got caramels and lemon drops.”

“Here? At Hogwarts?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“Certainly! Harry Potter, Neville here, and Headmaster Dumbledore all saw.”

The austere professor looked to her lion for confirmation, and he gave a sheepish nod.

“I see,” she responded. “Potter and the Headmaster.”

“Yes,” continued Luna. “Although, last year, all I got was roasted pumpkin. Peeves was the only one to see. Somehow, the castle missed my bucket and got pumpkin all over the floor, so I brought a bigger bucket this year.”

With a sigh, the professor said, “Very well, enjoy your evenings, and good luck with your endeavours.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Luna chirped.

She walked away, looking back before rounding the corner, and saw the pair talking. She pulled out her wand...

* * *

Holidays were usually a special time at Hogwarts. The war had changed that. All of the students had been affected one way or another: in battle, in torture, in fear. And now Halloween was here, and all anyone felt was afraid.

During the yearly All Hallows Feast, Luna, her own faroff stare haunted by torment, yet tempered, grabbed a bowl, dumped it out, and tapped the rim, forcing a handle to appear. She then marched resolutely to the side of the hall.

Holding her makeshift container towards the stone, she announced, “Trick or treat!”

Students and teachers alike stared, and the quiet din became incredulous silence. Neville, however, pulled out his wand, and several candies fell from the castle wall into her bowl.

Luna turned and handed the bowl to a wide eyed, first year Slytherin.

Around the hall, older students were now creating pails and baskets, handing them to their juniors.

And when they faced the wall, student and teacher alike discreetly flicked their wands. Squeals of joy and merriment suffused the Great Hall.

At the head table, Luna walked up to the teary eyed headmistress and held out a bowl.

“Trick or treat.”

McGonagall pulled out her wand...


	8. Hidden Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy makes her first foray into the parties of a post-Hogwarts, adult world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: dexstarr  
> Pairing: Pansy/Narcissa  
> Rating: PG  
>   
> dexstarr, your prompts were interesting, and I really hope you like this. And thanks to the mods for making this fun fest possible for yet another year.

Pansy grunted once again as the stupid mask cut off her peripheral vision. It was the sixth time this night that she was jostled by another partygoer. She had already spilled two flutes of perfectly good champagne.

“First masquerade?” came the pleasant inquiry from her latest collision.

“Does it show?”

“Well, the first two you might not have been interested in, surely. But after several more, you’re either overly picky, or…

“Or?” asked Pansy. Her conversational partner held herself in a graceful manner, and her costume was quite divine.

“Oh, how pleasantly naive,” the statuesque woman responded with an almost tinkling laugh.

It only took Pansy a couple seconds to finally figure it out. “You mean… on purpose?"

“Yes.”

The tall woman turned slightly, leaning in closer. Pansy caught a flash of silky, platinum hair as the light peeked through the front of the hood.

Pansy, pensively considering that tidbit, asked, “And you?”

“Yes.”

The flush in her face now made Pansy glad for the stupid mask. "But…? you… older…”

“Yes.”

All those years, chased by boys. All that time, hiding the truth. And right here, the prettiest, most perfect opportunity for Pansy. There was only one possible reply.

“Yes.”


	9. Luna’s Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna insists on throwing a Samhain ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: ragdoll  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny/Luna  
> Rating: PG  
>   
> This has been through several iterations, and I thank the wonderful mods for their infinite patience. I hope you enjoy it, ragdoll.

Last month, Luna had brought up the forthcoming Samhain festival while with friends at the Leaky Cauldron, and the next thing Ginny knew, their house was to be the location for an intimate masquerade.

The first part of the evening had been the rites, and everyone had been sky-clad. Luna had insisted. Ginny could have done without seeing her brothers naked, but she wouldn’t deny several of their friends were quite fine. Neville had certainly grown up over the years, and she could definitely see what Hermione saw in Pansy.

Then everyone got into costume for the masquerade itself. Wandering the yard, she admired the various outfits. Bill was quite dapper in his Victorian suit and Anubis mask. Charlie wore simple dress robes, but his dragon mask was striking. Pansy wore a gown of sparkling white, her mask a simple white covering her upper face.

She then found her own partners, who were dancing together, and sighed. Harry wore a mask that appeared to be his own face minus his trademark scar. Luna seemed to have sliced the face off their jack-o-lantern (she had wondered where that got off to,) and was wearing that.

They were both still, otherwise, sky-clad.


	10. Black Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was a child once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: flyingharmony  
> Characters: The Black Sisters  
> Rating: PG

"Oh, come on!" she cried out to her elder sisters. "That can't have happened!"

Her other sister let out a cackle that sounded almost demented, near perfect on this particular day.

"I swear, Cissy, dead as a misplaced Muggle!" she cackled again.

It was a revolting phrase, one she no doubt picked up from their mother. Or possibly their aunt.

"Dromeda," she said, "That didn't happen, right?"

Andromeda liked to think of herself as the nice one. Then again, Cissy did tell their mother that she had been looking at a Muggleborn boy.

"Even Muggles know of the Headless Horseman. Took his vengeance with their heads. It was all very bloody, and he's still around. He has a thing for those of proper, pure blood."

Narcissa screech out, only to be interrupted by a shout from their mother.

"Girls! The fire is about to be lit. Get down here, now!"

"You know," said Bellatrix, "Lucy is going to be there."

Narcissa blushed red before her eyes turned calculating. "So will Sirius," she said.

"Scamp!" cried out Bellatrix. "Of course," she smiled, "Maybe when everyone turns around for the summoning of the dead, I'll get him alone over by the gateway..."


	11. Trick, And Then a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted to spend the holiday with her boyfriend, so what was with this maze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for: musyc  
> Pairing: Pansy/Blaise  
> Rating: G

Pansy just wanted to get to the gathering, celebrate the Eve, and spend time with her boyfriend. Instead, she was now in a labyrinth. Bats flit around through the maze; black cats kept crossing her path; and the last two turns she made had vampires and a werewolf jump out.

She was pretty sure they were real, too.

The moon was full tonight, and she should have been able to find her way using it, but somehow the hedgerows were blocking it.

She wasn’t sure how long she wandered, but she eventually made it to the center. There, a gazebo dressed in – were those acromantula webs? – stood, lit in purple and orange light from floating candles. Cauldrons bubbled on each side, fog roiling from whatever was inside, small tables with cups and ladles next to each.

In the gazebo, everyone was standing around talking and drinking.

“What’s with the damn maze thing?” she asked, perturbed.

“Our American brethren love them!” announced Luna.

“And the… residents?”

“It’s Halloween?” said Neville as if it were obvious.

“And we’re here… why?”

“That’s, ah, my doing,” said Blaise.

When she turned to look at him, he was on his knee, holding out a box.


End file.
